hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 365
Choice (選択, Sentaku) is the 365th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Kurapika cannot comprehend why Benjamin would send an assassin and call at the same time, but he believes Zhang Lei and Tubeppa want to learn more about Nen, meaning that no one in their troops is a Nen user. Kurapika orders Bill to remain with the soldier. Shimano connects Kurapika to Zhang Lei, much to his surprise. Zhang Lei asks why he was chosen over Benjamin, and Kurapika says it was because he perceived Zhang Lei to be more open to discussion due to his desire to learn about Nen. Zhang Lei invites Kurapika, Oito, and Woble to his quarters. Kurapika then contacts Tubeppa, whose guard Maor offers a truce in exchange for information about Guardian Spirit Beasts. Kurapika, preoccupied with Benjamin's guard and the upcoming meeting, informs Maor of the circumstances, so Maor gives him one hour to deal with the issue. Kurapika then interrogates Shimano about why she chose Zhang Lei. She justifies herself saying that Benjamin is a callous individual, and that he would likely have one of his guards act as a proxy. Additionally, his intention is likely to kill Kurapika and herself in order to avenge Vincent. As her desire is strictly to live, she connected Kurapika to Zhang Lei. Zhang Lei is a more humble individual, but not humble to the point where he would accept being spoken to second. Additionally, if Kurapika manages to get on his good side, he is likely to hold off killing them until later, if at all. Tubeppa is a more patient individual and is strictly devoted to finishing off the princes older than herself, while allowing the young ones to survive. Shimano dissuades Kurapika from allowing Babimyna to remain at the door since spurning his request would result in arrest by the royal army, which would give Benjamin an opportunity to kill Oito and Woble and then pretend it was a murder–suicide on Oito's part. Kurapika informs Babimyna that he, the queen, and the prince are going to meet Zhang Lei. Babimyna decides to wait in the room while they are gone. Kurapika instructs Bill to tell Tubeppa that the situation has been dealt with if she calls. The three enter Zhang Lei's chamber, where he greets them. Kurapika explains the basics of Nen and reveals that the Guardian Spirit Beasts were assigned to the princes during the initiation. Kurapika then asks Zhang Lei if he is willing to have the next part of the conversation in the room considering that the information could change the tide of the succession war. Chapter Notes * Shimano connects the switchboard with Prince Zhang Lei (3rd) instead of Prince Benjamin (1st) opposing Kurapika's instructions. ** Prince Zhang Lei offers a truce and invites Kurapika, Queen Oito (8th), and Prince Woble (14th) to his quarters in order to gain information on Nen. *** Kurapika explains the basics of Nen to Prince Zhang Lei and reveals that Guardian Spirit Beasts were assigned to the princes during the Seed Urn Ceremony. ** Prince Benjamin disconnects his phone call. ** Prince Tubeppa (5th) offers a truce in exchange for information on the Nen beasts. *** Maor, Prince Tubeppa's Captain of the Guards, gives Kurapika one hour to deal with the current issue of Prince Benjamin's soldier before visiting their quarter. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_365 zh:第365話 Category:Volume 35 Category:Succession Contest arc